Fallen White Roses
by nekosky7
Summary: SEX! Now that I have your attention, this is about Kagome and the gang in Kagome's time after the jewel was completed. I don't own Inu and gang. Featuring "Listen to You Heart."
1. Friends

Hey guys, I'm back!! This is my second story, as some of you already know, and I'm looking forward to getting _plenty_ of reviews! This story _**might**_ be a one-shot _**or**_ a full-blown story. Since I love all of my reviewers and trust them, I will give you the choice upon whether or not it is a one-shot. It all depends on the polls, please put 1 for one shot or 2 for a full-blown story. Thanks guys

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'_Telepathy__'_

OoOPage DividersOoO

(a/n): authors/note

OoOoOoOoO

"Bye, Mom!" Kagome yelled as she sprinted out of the door wearing a dark wash jean jacket, an Areopoistal shirt that read 'Miss Understood' and dark wash jeans. She ran down the shrine steps to wear InuYasha waited for her with his motorcycle. He was wearing black baggy jeans with a dark blood red shirt that read 'Keep staring, I might do a trick' with a black, long sleeve shirt underneath. He waved at her and flashed her a fanged smile, long silver hair billowing a little in the wind; his soft fuzzy ears adorned the top of his head.

Kagome smiled back as she walked up to him and his black Harley with ice blue flames scorched the sides of it.

'_Wow, I can't believe that we've been going out for three whole months!'_ Kagome's smile broadened at that.

After they had defeated Naraku in Feudal Japan and completed the jewel, the well had sucked her in abruptly and sealed itself, leaving InuYasha behind with the Shikon no Tama. Kagome had been severely depressed, but after two weeks, InuYasha showed up on the shrine doorstep. Kagome had been so happy she'd cried and then he took her to this enormously gorgeous house on the countryside of Japan.

That was when she discovered Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilele all waiting for her. They explained in _detail_ that InuYasha had wished for all of them to have their aging frozen until they saw Kagome again, so not one of them were a year older than Kagome remembered.

A week after that InuYasha had asked her out and she had jumped for joy squealing yes; Miroku and Sango soon followed suit. They had all hung out for three months and that was where they are now.

'_I still can't believe it though,'_ Kagome pondered as she got on the Harley and they roared off down town, destination: WacDonalds. Kagome kept a tight hold on InuYasha's waist until they got to WacDonalds, he didn't mind it though. If anything, he liked it.

The duo walked through the doors and spotted Miroku and Sango waiting patiently in line to order. Sango beckoned them over. Sango and Kagome began to order Ceasar salads . . .at first . . .

"Bet 'cha ya' two can't eat _two_ whoppers!" InuYasha challenged. (a2/n: **slaps forehead with hand** poor InuYasha, arrogant and ignorant, tsk tsk)

"Bet you we can," Kagome smiled all too sweetly, "are you and Miroku paying?"

"Duh!" InuYasha looked Kagome up and down and smirked, _'there's no WAY she can do it!_ Miroku just sighed heavily, shaking his head from side to side.

'_He has NO idea!'_ Kagome looked questioningly at Sango who nodded with her own all-knowing-smirk. Kagome smiled maliciously and drew in _deep_ breath . . .

"I'd like to change that order to four super sized whoppers, two super sized diet Pepsi's, two super sized fries, two large soft serve ice creams and two Ceasar salads . . . anything for the two of you?" Kagome smiled sweetly, beckoning to Miroku and InuYasha, both of which had their bottom jaws on the floor and their eyes bulging out of their sockets, hands limp at their sides (a1/n: **eyes Miroku up and down suspiciously** huh, never thought that that would happen **shakes head from side to side, mumbling** never would have thought . . .).

"Well?" Sango pressed.

"Uh . . .two whoppers, everything, the meals," InuYasha recovered.

'_I don't think even InuYasha has the stomach for that!'_ Miroku stole a side-glance at InuYasha who was paying (a1/n: that's a lie! He lies! He lies! He lies!!!).

They all grabbed their trays and sat down at a table.

"I still don't think you can do it!" (a1/n: InuYasha can be so arrogant, well, he's hot, right?) (a2/n: OBSESSION! OBSESSION ALERT!!!) Kagome looked at the clock, 7:25PM. She and Sango dug in, eating as if their very lives depended on it. Both boys looked at them and then glanced at each other before snatching up their own burgers like starving demons.

OoO20 minute's laterOoO

They all leaned against the back of the booth seats, filled to the brim. As they got up to leave, Kagome walked in front of InuYasha.

"Ten bucks," she smirked triumphantly.

"No way! We didn't bet!" InuYasha barked stubbornly.

"Yes, we did! And I quote, '_bet_ 'cha ya' two can't eat _two_ whoppers!'" she held out her hand, waiting for the money. InuYasha took her hand in his and pulled her up against his chest (a1/n: **imagining myself as Kagome**) (a2/n: she's obsessed) (a1/n: I know!!!) (a2/n: PP whatever).

"How about a kiss instead?" he whispered huskily into her ear (a1/n: OoO, **drools!**).

"How about two?" she whispered back. InuYasha pecked her on the cheek and she pouted just before he brushed his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

"Eh-hem," Miroku cleared his throat (a1/n: damn you Miroku!!! **lunges at him**) (a2/n: Nikki! get off of him! **priyes Nikki's hands off and away from Miroku's neck**) (a1/n: what did you do that for, Naomi? I almost had him!) (a2/n: EXACTLY!) (a1/n: **sighs** oh, well **crosses arms over chest and grumbles** spoil-sport!) (a2/n: WHAT WAS THAT?) (a1/n: nothing!).

Kagome and InuYasha broke the kiss but didn't move apart as InuYasha placed his arm around her waist and smirked while Kagome blushed a faint shade of pink.

"I guess we'll see you two back at your place, right InuYasha?" Miroku inquired as he guided Sango to the car and helped her in before looking back at InuYasha.

"Yeah!" he barked as they got on the bike. He offerred Kagome the only helmet, who turned it down so, he shrugged and snapped it on. She slid on behind him and checked her watch as they pulled out of the WacDonalds, 8:30PM.

The tires screeched and a smoke trail followed out to the three-way intersection (a2/n: you know, it looks like this: T). InuYasha ran a stop sign and sped up, swerving in between cars on the centerline and in the break down lane.

He ran a red light and only increased the pressure on the throttle. Kagome's grip tightened around his waist and she shook with fear as the cars surrounding them turned into streaks and blurs.

"InuYasha! Please, slow down!" Kagome pleaded as he ran another red light. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, a non-fanged smirk at her.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

'_He's human! But when did he . . .'_ Kagome raked her mind for an answer but InuYasha took a hard left, sending her head pressed hard against his left shoulder.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called.

"Please, just slow down!!!" she tried to plead.

"If I slow down, will you hug me?" he asked her seriously.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._


	2. Please! Just SLOW DOWN!

Hey everyone!

Firstly, a special thanks to my 2 reviewers! I'd like to have more but who knows?

**samy** – I'm continuing with this chapter, don't know how far this will get but read and review to get your vote in!

**Vampirelover2009** – Thank you so much for your review, please read this and give me some more feedback!

Cookies for my reviewers! :D On with the story!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Recap:

"Kagome!" InuYasha called.

"Please, just slow down!!!" she tried to plead.

"If I slow down, will you hug me?" he asked her seriously.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Now:

"Yes! Just please slow down!" Kagome hugged him from behind but he didn't slow down, if anything, he urged the metallic beast faster. They ran another stoplight, a car only inches away from crashing into them, the headlights pooling over Kagome and freezing her very heart, eyes wide as she gazed into the Deadlights. InuYasha sped the Harley to its fullest speed, popping a wheelie to get out of the way in time and turned into an empty skate park.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

Kagome screamed as InuYasha rushed the bike up a ramp and landed it on the trail, still going at a blood chilling spped. She clung to him desperately, trying to stay on the bike.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

'_Why is he doing this? He's such a safe driver and I just don't understand what would make him want to drive like this!'_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams._

"InuYasha! I'm begging you! Please slow down!" she tried again.

"If I slow down, will you wear my helmet?" He took the bike up a hill, taking a hard right at the top.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart when there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"Yes! Just _please_ slow down!" He had the helmet off in a second and gave it to her. She strapped it on as he pulled out of the park into down town Tokyo. He zipped past cars, the brick buildings towered over them as their lights pooled out onto the streets.

"InuYasha, please, slow down," Kagome asked quietly, not knowing if he had heard her or not.

"If I slow down, will you tell me that you love me?" InuYasha steered the bike through alleyways now.

"InuYasha, I love with all of my heart and I always will, no matter what."

"I-I love you to," he took the bike down a dead end and the next think Kagome saw was a brick wall in front of her and realization struck her like lightening.

"INUYASHA! NO-!!!" Kagome screamed, but she heard the horrid sound of metal cracking and bending, busting glass and her own scream, echoing back to her as her world turned to dark.

Allrighty everyone, I expect reviews so that this can be continued. Remember, get your votes in! 1 to leave it as is or 2 to continue on! It just takes a minute of your time so please, let me know what you think and put in your vote!!! I'll update as soon as possible!


	3. Goodbye

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry about not updating in over a year. I promise more loyalty. To my reviewers, thank you for your support. Sorry if there is a problem with the layout, I'm finding it difficult to get the spacing right.

assumi-chan: The capital sex in my summary is not to be a pervert but simply to get attention. Whether you're like Miroku or not, it got yours.

InuXKag_Angel X_Kagz: Thank you very much for your enthusiasm with my story.

Leo the Lioness . Raven Black: Thank you for your review, I hope this chapter satisfies you.

samy: I apologize to you for taking so long to update and I will continue this story now.

Emi-Chan18: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the story.

* * *

Recap:

"If I slow down, will you tell me that you love me?" InuYasha steered the bike through alleyways now.

"InuYasha, I love with all of my heart and I always will, no matter what."

"I-I love you to," he took the bike down a dead end and the next think Kagome saw was a brick wall in front of her and realization struck her like lightening.

"INUYASHA! NO-!!!" Kagome screamed, but she heard the horrid sound of metal cracking and bending, busting glass and her own scream, echoing back to her as her world turned to dark.

* * *

Now:

Kagome awoke to a throbbing headache made worse by the nearing ambulance sirens. Something warm trickled down the left side of her face. She remembered everything, from saying goodbye to Sango and Miroku to the sounds of busting glass and compacting. She looked around desperately as the rain pounded down on her mercilessly. Thunder rumbled through the sky, rattling her very bones, followed by a flash of lightening.

Kagome saw the crowd and InuYasha's limp body sprawled out on the pavement, some people tried to talk to her but she couldn't hear them as she ran to him and fell to her knees, hot tears ran freely down her face.

_And there are voices that want to be heard._

_So much to mention but you can't find the words,_

"Come on InuYasha! Wake up. We've got to go," Kagome whispered, gently shaking his shoulders.

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind._

He gave a low moan before opening his eyes. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Don't cry Kagome, you know I hate it," came his hoarse whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry, I . . ." she couldn't finish talking because InuYasha gently tugged on her jacket, signaling for her to bend down to him; she obliged quickly.

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you._

He kissed her long and hard yet passionately before breaking the kiss for air.

"Will you hold me, for just a little while?" InuYasha whispered.

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

Kagome sat him half of the way up and he leaned his back against her chest.

"Why did you do that?" she gave a shaky exhale of air.

"Do what?" InuYasha asked quietly, closing his eyes.

"Drive like a maniac!" the tears began to flow down her cheeks again.

"The brakes . . . were . . . out," _'at least she'll be okay.'_

Kagome just stared at him dumbfounded and realized that his breathing was becoming slow and relaxed, in a way.

"Hey, you've got to stay awake," Kagome gently shook his shoulders, "the ambulance is almost here-"

"Kags, I have to . . . go . . ." he whispered, keeping his hand on her cheek.

"No! You can't leave me, not now . . ." Kagome begged, close to hysterics.

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

"Shh, it's okay, please . . . don't cry," She could feel his muscles start to relax against her. Kagome nuzzled her head into his shirt, not wanting to believe this was happening to her, to them, after all of their hard work to defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama.

"I love you, so much InuYasha," she whispered as another crack of lightening lit up the sky and thunder shook the Earth. The rain had completely soaked them but neither cared. InuYasha smiled before his face contorted into a pained expression and he tensed, shuddering like he was having a mini seizure.

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

"I . . . love . . . you . . .t-" he gave a final shudder before his neck arched, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes rolled back into his head, then, he relaxed completely.

Lightening surged to the Earth, thunder rolled, drowning out Kagome's mournful cry to the heavens. A man stepped from the crowd and, after struggling for a few minutes with her, led Kagome to the ambulance away from InuYasha and drove away with her inside, leaving InuYasha's body in the rain to be taken care of by the police.

Kagome looked out of the ambulance's rear window as the rain battered it, she watched InuYasha's body slowly disappear from sight, she couldn't tell if it was tears or water dripping down her face but ended up with the conclusion of tears before her world took her to a darkness she hadn't known before and she relaxed, never wanting to wake up again.

* * *

Well, that's it people, RR and I'm looking forward to getting _plenty_ of reviews! This story _**might**_ be a one-shot _**or**_ a full-blown story. Since I love all of my reviewers and trust them, I will give you the choice upon whether or not it is a one-shot. It all depends on the polls; please put 1 for one shot or 2 for a full-blown story. Thanks guys!


End file.
